


Just a Little Experimenting

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Allura becomes fascinated by human erotic culture and the human body. Lance is a fine specimen, is he not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some pegging and honestly? I may make a series of fics like this in the future - Allurance, Kallura, and possibly Kallurance. I just... need some pegging fics! This isn't nearly as smutty as I had planned so yeah, definitely going to do another in the future, probably after I finish up the next chapter of BB

The human body was fascinating.

That was a fact Allura quickly decided when she took up the task of doing some research on the alien race that she now cohabited with. On the outside, the humans weren’t so different from Alteans - they were a bipedal race, their skin had the same texture and appearance, their eyes often the same shape and color - only two of those as well, ten fingers, ten toes - one tongue… all rather the same. The humans weren’t as advanced as Alteans, that was true, but what they lacked in advancement, they seemed to make up in passion. 

Altea, for all its majesty, wasn’t based on passion - at least not as much as where the humans reigned from. Alteans were passionate about their planet, about Voltron, the one thing they claimed their own. The humans were passionate about, well, everything.

And one thing Allura ran into interested her more than anything else was how the human body was designed for such passions.

Allura’s cheeks felt hot as she swiped the screen of a book she had managed to put on one of the castle’s reading devices - her eyes widening at what she was reading. Humans could do _that_? 

“Hey,” came a suave voice, Lance saddling in beside her, his eyes flickering down her frame before landing on the glowing screen. “What’re you reading?”

Allura tipped the screen away from Lance’s prying eyes - her brow raising. “I’m reading about your race.”

Lance seemed to be surprised, if only a little bit and for a moment before he leaned back and crossed his arms - a smile on his face. “Why read that when you have a fine specimen right here?”

Allura was use to the ridiculous that was Lance’s flirting and was about to shoo him away, when she realized - he’s right. He was a fine specimen, especially for what she had been reading. This could go one of two ways, he could be scared away or, she would have his assistance in something that intrigued her about the human body. She dimmed the screen, her eyes now on Lance. “Okay.”

Lance’s eyes widened, shock entering his face. “Wait, really?”

“Why not? You _are_ a fine specimen, are you not?”

Lance’s cheeks pinked at that, which normally Allura would roll her eyes over, but right now? It was kind of endearing that Lance was growing rather embarrassed and shy despite his bravado. She giggled at his expression, which caused Lance to cleared his throat, preening under her gaze.

“Very well, ask away.”

“Actually, it’s something that would work better with physical experimentation.”

Lance was watching her now, his eyes owlishly wide. She got up from the table, motioning him to follow her with a crook of her finger, her gaze mischievous and flirtatious, all wrapped into one. Lance had no choice but to follow her, his mouth quirked in a half smirk as his heart drummed, excited for what could possibly happen.

“I’ve been finding some interesting things when trying to learn more about your race.”

“Yeah?”

“Your race, it is quite fond of leisure.”

Lance’s lips pinched for a moment - that made it sound like the human race was a lazy race, and while a good portion of them were, it wasn’t the case for the whole race. Lance lifted one shoulder.

“Yeah, we have a lot of recreational activities that involve leisure, like watching tv, going to the movies-”

“Movies in particular.”

“Wait, did Altea not have an entertainment industry?”

Allura sniffed, opening the door to a room Lance had never been in before. “Altea was far more advanced than your planet - we had movies, but not quite like what I’ve been finding in your race. Especially ones with…”

Lance glanced around the room, noting how clinical it all looked. “With?”

“Graphic nudity.”

Lance’s head snapped over to her, noticing how red her cheeks were, how her silver eyelashes hid her eyes from him, damn, she was so beautiful he almost forgot what she said.

“Ah, you found our porn, then?”

“Porn?”

“It’s, uh…” Lance was starting to blush now too as he scratched his cheek. “It’s when they make a movie with sex as the point, it’s for getting off…”

Allura pursed her lips in a frown, her brow furrowing in confusion. “So, what you’re telling me is, humans would record two other humans reproducing?”

“People do do that, but that’s not… ah… don’t Alteans have sex for fun?”

Allura scowled at him now, her hands forming fists. “Of course! But we certainly don’t record it for the viewing of others! It’s private.”

“Well, the porn industry isn’t exactly a pinnacle of morality… a-anyways, you said something about a physical experiment?”

“Oh, right. As I was studying this… porn… thing, I ran across something interesting.”

“O-Oh?”

Lance was keyed up, hyper-aware of the bulge in his pants, pressing against the seam. He swallowed as he watched Allura move to a table, wiping off dust. It looked like an examination table, yet not as a cold - comfy even. She patted it. 

“Sit on this.”

“Okay.”

Thoughts of Allura between his legs, head bowed and sucking his cock erupted through him, fantasy making him all the more excited. He wasn’t sure what Allura had planned, but whatever it was - it dealt with porn, so it had to be something like that, right?

“We Alteans had sex of course, but we weren’t as experimental as you humans appeared to be - we felt while sex should be fun and pleasurable, it should also serve a purpose.”

“Getting off is a purpose, love… is a purpose.”

Lance was looking at her in that flirty way of his, it made Allura’s heart skip a beat. She smiled right back at him, pressing his chest, making him lay back. He sucked in a breath, the heat of her fingers making his heart hammer against his ribcage and oh, man… what was she going to do?

“This table was used for preparation, ovulating Alteans would come to make sure they were ready to be penetrated.”

Lance’s brows crinkled at that, his nose wrinkling as well. “How romantic… didn’t Alteans have lube?”

Allura scoffed. “That’s what this part was for. Anyways, the human race appears to love penetration.”

“Yeah, we sure do.”

“So much that even the males of your species liked it.”

Lance didn’t say anything, but thoughts entered his mind - thoughts he often tried to shove away and ignore.

“I find that fascinating,” continued Allura. “Do you?”

“Do I what?” said Lance, his throat dry, eyes wide as he watched Allura pull out something - something rather phallic looking.

“Do you find it interesting? Find it... hot?”

Lance swallowed again, forbidden doors banging against chains inside of his head, he licked his lips nervously. “I don’t know, that’s a little…”

“A little what?”

The innocence of her voice, curiosity of her expression, was shadowed by the object in her hand. Lance felt a weird tingle run up and down his spine, eyes glued to the penetrative toy.

“Gay.”

“Gay? What is that?”

“It’s… when two males like each other.”

“Oh, are you gay, Lance?”

A trill of unwarranted fear raced through him as his cheeks mottled, he sputtered to answer but Allura beat him to it. “Of course you aren’t, you like girls, am I right?”

“I…”

“You?”

“I… like both.”

It was freeing, to openly admit that to someone other than his family, even if they didn’t take him seriously, even if his mother looked at him in relief when he’d admit he still liked girls. It was freeing mostly because Allura looked at him without any judgement. She didn’t care if he liked both, she didn’t care.

Allura purred. “So if you like both, would you be willing to let me explore you? Penetrate you?”

Lance’s mouth dropped open, he was about to sit up when he saw Allura connect the dildo-like object into a strap. He breathed in sharply when her skirts dropped, leaving her in a loose shirt and panties. She strapped the harness over her panties and he frowned in disappointment.

“Aren’t you going to take those off?”

“Whatever for?”

“Uh… because?”

Allura looked amused for a moment, shaking her head. “You are going to be penetrated, I won’t need to be naked for this.”

Lance clicked his tongue. “To get me to cooperate and to get out of my pants, the panties go.”

“Bargaining, I see?”

The teasing amusement in Allura’s voice thrilled Lance more than anything else. He looked down at the faux dick, pointed up happily at him. It was thrilling to see Allura with a dildo strapped to her. It was hot, a new fantasy Lance could add to his catalogue of Allura fantasies.

“Very well.”

Allura shyly removed her panties, wiggling them out from under the strap. Lance stared down at her silver curls, breathing in, hoping to catch her scent from his seat. He licked his lips as he crooned to her. “So pretty! I bet you taste just as pretty.”

“Lance!” said Allura, her cheeks positively red.

Lance grinned. “If you bring it over here, I could have a little taste - you could straddle my head with your thighs and make me eat you out for days.”

“Another time,” squeaked Allura, her face flushed and her pussy growing wet. Lance felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her seam glistening - he liked the angle he laid at, he could see everything.

Allura cleared her throat, restrapping the dildo. “Okay, now, your turn.”

Lance sat up to remove his pants, freeing himself of the confines - feeding off the gasp Allura made at the sight of his cock, he was about to say something when she moved to grab the lubricant, pushing him back down with one hand. 

“Now, I’ll administer the lubricant.”

Lance swallowed, not really liking how clinical it all felt, but not only his curiosity, but hers as well, won him over. He had fantasized about this, about being penetrated - usually it was with some faceless man, but a dick was a dick and if it happened to be strapped onto a hot princess, then, well, he’d take it. And Allura seemed to be really curious and into this too. He couldn’t help but wonder just what she had seen when she ran across porn from Earth and oh, dear god, her finger was cold.

Allura frowned as Lance jerked away, her eyes on him as he nervously looked at her. “M-Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

Allura’s brows pinched together. They were already this far, why was Lance backing away now? She moved her finger, her slick nail sliding against him, making him moan - intrigued grabbed her and she moved her finger again, finding his reactions interesting. She wasn’t sure about Altean men, but finding out that human men were sensitive here, reciprocating to pleasure via an opening as well, was not only fascinating, but arousing.

“Are you sure you want to stop?”

The question was spoken with sincerity, because really - this would only go as far as Lance would allow. Allura was very aware of the fact Lance often hid behind his bravado and that he often time made himself look bigger than he actually was - trying to impress her and others, but here, she wouldn’t take advantage of that. If he wanted to stop, she would stop.

Lance’s adam’s apple bobbed, his eyes leaving the padded table to look at her. “I’m not sure.”

Allura’s mouth quirked with something akin to relief, but mostly she smiled to relax him, her finger running smooth rather than prodding, spreading out lubricant without any forceful pressure. “Why are you unsure?”

“For many reasons,” breathed Lance, his toes curling and back arching against that finger, his eyes flickering shut as he gasped. “I’ve never done anal, for one… never done anything actually - don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing.” pointed out Allura, her voice going soft, her heart swelling at what Lance was babbling. His hesitancy was coming from the fact he’d never been touched, it was kind of endearing - given how much he flirted, one would think Lance was more experienced, but he wasn’t. This reaction was… sweet.

“I-I’ve been, interested, in it, yeah but…”

“But?”

“You don’t like me.”

Allura’s finger stopped all together, her brows raising. “I don’t like you?”

Lance’s eyes opened and he looked at her with this sour, sad, expression. “You think I’m hideous.”

Amusement bubbled within her. “I do not find you hideous, when did I ever say that?”

“When we first met, don’t you remember?”

“Well, human ears are hideous, but _you_ are not.”

“You still don’t like me.”

“When did I ever say I didn’t like you?”

This was growing a little exasperating. Was Lance always this self conscious? This self doubting? The whispered yes in her mind seemed to echo. This man was a vulnerable one, despite actions that said otherwise, which made her heart tremor. She felt the urge to soothe and console him.

“I like you, Lance.”

“Really? You aren’t just saying that so you can destroy my ass?”

Allura laughed, the heaviness of the atmosphere dissipating. “Of course not! You may irritate me at times with your lack of… finesse, but I do like you.”

“Hey! I have plenty of finesse!”

Allura giggled, her finger rubbing once more. “Indeed you do Lance.”

Lance twitched, his hips shifting. “I don’t like that tone, it sounds like you are just agreeing with me to shut me up.”

Allura didn’t respond, merely sunk her finger into his slicked bottom. It went in with little resistance, the pucker devouring her finger and clenching around it - an intrusion. Lance shuddered, Allura felt it around her finger and shuddered herself.

“So? What does it feel like?”

Lance licked his lips. “LIke a finger is in my ass…. Oh god, there is a finger in my ass.”

Allura ignored that. “If my research is correct, there should be some bundle of nerves around here.”

Lance twitched with each movement of that prodding finger. “It’s my ass, it’s full of nerves, oh my god…”

Allura knew that Lance was aware of what she meant, he had to be. But she let it pass as he took this in. He’d never experienced this just as she, they were both in this boat together, sailing an uncharted course. She crooked her finger up and his hips lifted off the table. “Oh!”

That had sounded good. She tested that area again, watching his hips lift again and how his erection twitched, wetness seeping out of it. She marveled over the fact her research had been correct, she looked at him.

“Lance, I’m going to start inserting the tool, okay?”

His chest heaved and he raised a shaky hand, flicking it in a ‘do what you want’ motion. Allura felt pleased at that, she canted her hips as she stepped closer to the table. She lubed up the toy, her finger still inside of Lance, rubbing his insides while her opposite hand now guided the tip to his hole. As she slowly slid out her finger, she pressed the head of the toy in. The toy was slim, enough to stretch him just a little more than one of her fingers, but it was definitely longer than her finger and had a curve to it. She watched it sink inside of Lance, his puckered skin sucking it in. He groaned, sweat on his temple as his expression pinched.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels… weird.”

Allura took that as a green light, her hips moving. She watched the way the toy moved in and out of Lance, fascinated by the way it seemed to clench against it - as if it didn’t want it to leave, and sucked it right back in as she moved in again. Her eyes left his ass to fall on his face, her heart fluttering at his expression, that look caused her to move the toy a little faster, pressing her hips a little harder.

Lance bounced against her, her brows pinched and mouth open in pleasure. He could feel himself cresting the edge, waves of pleasure building him up. His dick bobbed against his abdomen, begging to be touched and yet… he felt the urge to focus only on what Allura was doing to him, indulge in this new pleasure he was experiencing. Old fantasies reopened themselves as he cried out, the toy pressing against his prostate, rubbing against it and make him flail. Allura got the picture and angled the toy again and again, driving Lance wild. 

He could feel it, sought it, and god… he needed to touch his dick, it felt too weird, so weird. He hissed as the toy pounded against that spot inside of him one last time and he was done. He came against his abs, spurting more than normal - was it because it was a prostate orgasm? He moaned weakly, slumping against the cushioned table.

Allura pulled out, her eyes on him. “That was amazing.”

He looked at her, noticed the wetness on her thighs. She had gotten off too, gotten off by fucking him. He chalked that up as a major win.

“It was wasn’t it? Though, if you don’t mind, next time I’d like to do this the traditional way.”

Allura unhooked the toy, placing it in a cleaning bin before turning back to him. “And what is the traditional way?”

The teasing in her voice made Lance grin right back at her, his brow raising. “Guess we’ll just have to experiment and find out, yeah?”

She giggled, shoving him slightly - making room for herself on the table. She climbed on, laying next to him. She brought a finger up and tapped his nose.

“Looks like we will.”

Lance beamed, his heart hammering with joy. How was he this lucky? “I’d drag you into my arms and cuddle you, but I fear if I move, my ass may split in two.”

Allura’s eyes danced in amusement as she brought herself into his arms. “I can cuddle you for the both of us.”

Oh yeah, he was definitely lucky.


End file.
